


Hands and midnight

by Briallen



Series: Little miracles [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angry Drunk, Fluff, House Party, Jealous Lucas, M/M, New Year's Eve, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briallen/pseuds/Briallen
Summary: Lucas huffs and drinks again."Where´s Eliott?" asks Yann then.Yeah, good question."I don´t know, he went to say hi to his friends," Lucas shrugs."Um... it´s just that it´s only seven minutes to midnight," says Arthur."You should go and find him, Lulu, if you want to kiss him on the New Year," says Basile and yeah, okay, he´s right. For once.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: Little miracles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578766
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	Hands and midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a mess. I forgot half of the things I wanted and this is shit.  
Sorry about that.  
Guess I have to write their valentine´s day to fix it, huh..
> 
> (This is part 2 of that christmas elu fic so, if you didn´t read it, you probably won´t understand some things.)

...

"Noooo," Lucas groans to the phone. "I don´t wanna go, I want to spend that evening with Eliott."

  
Eliott´s head snaps up to him, where he´s sitting on the couch with Eli in his lap, and smiles at Lucas. _Oh damn god, he´s so sweet. _

  
"Take him with you, Lucas, it´s not a big deal, it´s just a stupid New Year´s eve party," says Yann to his ear from the phone. 

  
"See? You just said it´s stupid, so why should I go to some _stupid_ party, then, huh?" Lucas really doesn´t want to go there. He was looking forward to spend the New Year´s eve with Eliott and _only _Eliott in privacy, inside their private bubble they created for past three days. 

  
"Lucaaaas," Yann groans impatiently. "It´s a good oportunity to hang out with boys, with us, all four of us together, you know? And when was the last time we were somewhere together, huh?" 

  
"Uh... But who´s fault is that, what? Huh? I know exactly when was the last time. That _stupid_ party on the end of the november. That _stupid_ party with that _stupid_ bet which you were cheating in and I lost and then I had to go and work as an elf whole december. And that´s why we hadn't been out together since then," Lucas says, ignoring Eliott´s curious look. "That´s why. Because I don´t fucking trust you three anymore. And especially not at the parties."

  
"Don´t be so dramatic, Lucas, you know you liked being elf," says Yann and okay, Lucas liked it. A lot. He loved it. And he´s kinda sad to not being elf anymore, because with christmas his work in Santa´s village ended.   
But he surely won´t admit that in front of the boys, right?

  
"Whatever," he murmurs. 

  
"And we want to get to know Eliott. We want to see that miracle ourselves, since it´s the only thing you´re able to talk about on a groupchat like all the fucking time," Yann chuckles and Lucas blushes. Okay yeah, he was _a little_ too overhelmed by everything so he had to tell the boys like immediately, that Eliott, _that Eliott_ from his work he´s been talking about for two weeks, that _this Eliott_ invited him for a christmas dinner and he kissed him and they are together since. (Three days. All three days nontop together. Still not enough for Lucas.)

  
"Yann, I don´t want to bring Eliott to some party with hundreds of people. He looks like an angel. I don´t need other people staring at him like he´s some kind of snack," Lucas´ heart melts as Eliott is grinning at him from the couch with slight blush on his cheeks. 

  
"Lucas. Stop making poor excuses. You´re going. I´ll send you the address. Say hi to Eliott for me. Bye," and with that Yann ends the call. 

  
Lucas sighs. He doesn´t want to fo there. But now he has to. Shit. He looks at Eliott on the couch who´s watching him, amused. 

  
"So... it was a bet? You being an elf?" Eliott asks.

  
"Actually no," Lucas says and goes to sit next to Eliott. "I´m a real elf but I was hiding. I had to do that, you know, to be safe," Lucas says and looks at Eliott with the best puppy eyes he knows. "I thought that with that bet it´s gonna be easier to come home, so I did it... I lost in it purposely because I just wanted to go home, you know..." He reaches to caress Eliott´s arm. "And look at me. Santa forgot me here, again."

  
"Hm..." Eliott nods with a smirk, stroking Eli´s stomach when the little one adorably yawns. "So I was a good kid when I got such a wonderful christmas gift, then," says Eliott and leans in to kiss Lucas, who doesn´t hesitate for a single second and hums happily against Eliott´s lips. 

  
"Eliott," he breathes out and put his hand on Eliott´s cheek, who nuzzles into that and closes his eyes with pretty smile on his face. 

  
"Hm?" 

  
"My friends want me to go to one stupid party at New Year´s eve..." says Lucas, stroking Eliott´s cheek with his thumb softly. 

  
Eliott opens his eyes. "Oh..." he says, and then. "I was thinking about some stuff what we could do if we would spend that night together," Eliott shrugs and looks as dissapointed as Lucas feels. "But I get it. You should spend your time with your friends too, I guess..." he smiles at Lucas but Lucas sees right through him.

  
"Eliott," he says and cups his face, forces him to look at Lucas. "I want that too. I want to be with you that night too," he waits for Eliott to understand. "But they are so annoying with that. And they want... they want to meet you... so if you wouldn´t mind, you can come with me, I m-mean... if you want to, of course," Lucas stutters a little, looking at Eliott with hopeful eyes. 

  
"Lucas," says Eliott and his eyes shining. "I would love to go there with you, if you want me to," he says and presses a quick peck on Lucas´ lips. 

  
"I want you to. I want to be able to kiss you on the midnight," says Lucas and Eliott´s face shines so bright and Lucas can´t stop looking at him. 

  
"I want that to," says Eliott, presses their foreheads together. "And I have to admit something to you," Eliott´s face is suddenly serious. 

  
"What..." Lucas is a little afraid. Doesn´t know why exactly.

  
"I probably... never give you your baby hedgehog back," Eliott says and looks at Eli in his palms. 

  
Lucas gasps, firstly with suprise and secondly with holded laugh. "No way! Eli is my little baby! I need him!" 

  
"No! I love him!"

  
"No! Eliott! Gimme that small bean back!"

  
"Never!" 

  
...

  
When they woke up the morning after their christmas' eve (Lucas still couldn't quite believe that it really happened_ oh my god, Eliott, from all people, Eliott!!_), Lucas was looking for Eli. 

  
He felt terrible because he totally forgot about his baby hedgehog last night. But could you blame him? With Eliott, such a beautiful person, all pretty and hot and sweet, doing... _that_ with his body? Lucas forgot even his own name. 

  
He was looking for him and Eliott woke up and he was watching him, amused. He said "Hey, Lucas, you can stop play this game with hedgehog-under-your-hat, okay? I get it, you wanted to make fun of me and it´s-"

  
"Oh my god Eli! Here you are!" Lucas screamed, when he finally found him. Peacefully sleeping in his elf hat on the ground. "Come here my little boy, I missed you, and I´m so sorry that I lost you," he said and took Eli to his hands. 

  
"What the f-" Eliott came closer and then he was staring at the small creature in Lucas´ palms for good five minutes. And when Lucas offered to make a breakfast and he carefully put the animal into Eliott´s waiting palms, Eliott fell in love with him. 

  
...

  
It´s the party night. It´s the New Year´s eve. 

  
Lucas walks to his flat after almost eight whole days with Eliott. He was feeling a little bad. "Eliott," he told him after three days together. "I have to go home, I should go, seriously, I can´t stay here with you like some kind of homeless beggar."   
But Eliott didn´t let him. "Noooo, Lucas, please. Please stay!" he said, tugging for Lucas´ hands until Lucas was lying on top of him and Eliott wrapped his legs and hands around his body to trapped him like that. "Please please please," he pressed kisses all over Lucas´ face. "My parents will be in Canada for another two weeks, my mother wants to spend New Years´s eve there," Eliott rolled his eyes. "So I have flat for myself. Stay here with me," he kisses Lucas again, deeply, his tongue licking Lucas´ lips in a way Lucas never experienced before he met Eliott.   
"Eliott," he breathed out, fingers gripping Eliott´s hair tightly. "I don´t have any clothes here, and, no, I won´t be wearing my elf tighs for another day or your pajamas."  
"Okay. Then I´ll give you my sweatpants and hoodie, is that okay?" Eliott kissed him before he could make up any poor excuses.

  
So yeah, now they walking to Lucas´ flat together, hand in hand, Lucas wears Eliott´s grey sweatpants rolled around his ankles and black hoodie under his coat. And the fucking elf spiky shoes with jingle bells. 

  
Eliott laughs. 

  
"Yeah I know," Lucas sighs and then giggles. "I look ridiculous."

  
"No I mean... yeah you do, but..." Eliott giggles again. "Eli´s tickling me." 

  
Oh yeah. Eliott has Eli hidden inside his pocket, because he just doesn´t want to give him back to Lucas.

  
"You know, enjoy your last minutes with my baby, because we´re here," he points at his apartment building in front of them. "And I´m taking his back to me."

  
"Nooo, not yet!" Eliott whines and pouts his lips. Lucas, when he sees it, shoves him against the building wall and kisses him like crazy. 

  
...

  
Lucas thought boys will be home and so they can meet with Eliott before the party, but the flat is empty and quiet. Lucas makes his way to his room to get changed. 

  
"What should I wear for tonight?" he calls out at Eliott. "I´m usually good in this, but, I can´t just go like usually, tonight, when you are here and look like... that." 

  
It´s true, Eliott wears grey ripped slim jeans and black t-shirt and he looks so pretty and hot and just... just like Lucas really really wants to stay at home tonight and ripped all of that from his body just to watch him to put it on again. 

  
"Like what?" Eliott appears in the door with Eli on his palm. 

  
"Like... the hottest person alive," Lucas says as it´s obvious. Because it is. Just look at him, seriously. 

  
"I thought the place is already taken by you," Eliott says innocently with slight blush on his cheeks and Lucas groans. 

  
"Stop looking like that or we won´t go anywhere." 

  
Eliott only giggles. 

  
"Go wait to the living room, I´ll be there in a minute. I don´t need any distractions. I need to concentrate," Lucas waves his hands on him and Eliott winks at him and goes. 

  
God.   
How is this his life? He was longing for Eliott since their collision. He was angry at himself that he just ran away without his number or anything and the boys almost killed him that night, when they were sitting together in living room and they´ve been forced to listen Lucas´ talks about Eliott´s stunning face.   
And the miracle happened, because the next day, Lucas went for his break to the back room and there he was. 

Eliott.

All beautiful and endlessly cute in the deer costume. Lucas almost lost it back then, he almost pushed him to the corner and take him-

  
"Lucas? Where is Eli´s home? I think he needs... oh... too late... sorry he just peed on your couch!" Eliott´s voice wakes him up from memories. Lucas sighs. "It´s not my fault I swear!" Eliott adds and Lucas chuckles. 

  
Such a cute dork, Eliott. 

  
...

  
The party is huge. 

  
People and people and people. A lot. Everywhere. 

  
Lucas´ grip on Eliott´s hand tightens, because he´s _not_ gonna lose him here. He has this thought that if he once loses him, he never find him again. And no, that´s not gonna happen. 

  
"Eliott," he starts. "Please, don´t let go off of my hand, okay?"

  
Eliott laughs with confused frown. "Why? I´m not a baby, Lucas, I can take care of myself, you know?" he chuckles. 

  
"Um, yes? Yes you are. You are _my_ baby, I don´t want to anyone else look at you like that!" Lucas says, not care he sounds like a jealous ass. But Eliott just smiles and presses a kiss to his hair. 

  
"I think people actually looking at you like that, you know?" Eliott says and lower himself to whisper in Lucas´ ear. "Because you look hella hot in those jeans," Lucas shivers as Eliott bites his ear and sneaks his hand to Lucas´ back pocket. 

  
"Holy shit," Lucas breathes out. "Okay, we´re going to find an empty bathroom, because I need to make you scr-"

  
"Lucas!" someone calls out and Lucas´ head snaps to the side from Eliott´s shoulder. He groans when he sees grinning Basile waving at him like crazy. 

  
"Geez... Eliott, come, you´re gonna meet up with my friends," he tugs for Eliott´s hand.

  
"Okay," Eliott grins at him, all happy and shiny and Lucas can´t get enough of that sight of him. 

  
"But I have to warn you," Lucas says, stopping and putting his palm on Eliott´s chest, looking up at him. "They´re idiots." 

  
Eliott laughs. "I think it´s not gonna be that bad."

  
If he just knew...

  
"Oh, and-" he looks directly in Eliott´s pretty eyes, "-don´t believe _anything_ they´ll tell you, okay?" 

  
"What-"

  
"They´re great liars," Lucas shakes with that imagine of Yann, Arthur and Basile telling Eliott how was Lucas acting about him half of december.

  
"Heyyy! Lucas, my boy!" Arthur calls out loudly and raises his hands, red cup with something in one of them. "Long time no see!"

  
Lucas rolls his eyes. "We live together, Arthur."

  
"Yeah, we live together and we didn´t see you for like... ten days?" Yann says, looking at him fake offended. 

  
"Yann, you left for christmas to your parents, all of you, so that´s your fault." 

  
"Yeah but we´re here now and this party is wild!" Basile screams. "You... you´re Eliott?" he gestures to Eliott with blue empty cup in his hand. 

  
Oh, _yeah_. 

  
"Yeah, boys, this is Eliott," says Lucas, hearing the pride in his own voice. Eliott smiles like a pure sun and Lucas has to kiss his cheek. "Oh and this.. my friends and roommates, Yann, Arthur and Basile," Lucas vaguely waves towards them. 

  
"So nice to meet you, buddy," says Arthur and shakes Eliott´s hand. "Lucas didn´t shut up about you, seriously."

  
_Ahh, here we go. _

  
"Not true!" Lucas snaps at him. 

  
"Yeah that´s true! Like, honestly, no offense bro, I´m sure you´re fine guy, but we thought we´re gonna killed him," says Yann and Lucas shoves him to his arm. 

  
"Lies lies lies, what I told you, Eliott. They´re liars."

  
"Oh, yeah? What did he tell you about me, then?" Eliott asks, totally ignoring Lucas´ tugging for his hand. 

  
"Uh, you know, basic shit, like how beautiful you look in that deer suit, how pretty are those laugh lines around your eyes when you smile at him, how he would love to ki-"

  
"Stop it, jesus!" Lucas almost yells. Boys laugh at him, Lucas is too afraid to look at Eliott. 

  
"Oh, or the other time, where he named all the sex positions he wants to do with y-"

  
"My dear lord! Shut the fuck up!" Lucas yells at Basile, now for real. 

  
"No, you mistaken that with that day he was talking about Eliott´s body language and-"  
  


"I hate you all!" Lucas says and tuggs Eliott away again. "Gonna grab something to drink, or I will not survive this night. Or someone else."

  
"Oh c´mon, Lulu! Don´t be such an ass!" they calling behind him and he just flips them off without another look at them. 

  
"My god, I need something to drink," Lucas says, making his way somewhere where the kitchen could be, pulling Eliott with him. There´s a bunch of people Lucas knows from school. 

  
When he finally reaches out the kitchen, he thinks it´s empty. But no, when he comes to the counter where the alcohol is, Eliott with him, Lucas sees two girls there. It´s Manon, sitting on the kitchen table between empty cups, making out with Daphné, who´s standing between her legs. 

  
Lucas stares at them, for a little while, because he didn´t know they´re together (finally, after three years of pining from both of them over each other and Lucas had to listen them complaining that _"she doesn´t love me, Lucas, she´s just nice, that´s what she is to everyone"_ and _"Lucas, she grabbed my hand yesterday because she thought I could got burnt from the candle on the table, see? She´s just so caring, you know? She´s not into me..."_). 

  
And here they are. Kissing like they lost their minds. Manon´s one hand in Daphné´s hair, the other on her butt, Daphné running her hands over Manon´s thighs to her waist to her bo-

  
Uh...

  
Lucas feels so proud. So proud that whatever it was what made them do _this_ (maybe a little of alcohol too, maybe Lucas´ speeches for years to both of them, guess we´ll never know), they are here and they are all handy and greedy and happy too, apparantely. 

  
And there´s another thing what Lucas feels. When he looks at Eliott who´s blushing a little, concentrate to pour some pink liquid to two cups just not to look at them... _he´s so_... Lucas wants to... Lucas really wants to be on the girls´ place. 

  
"Here you go," Eliott handles one cup to Lucas, taking the other one. 

  
"Thank you," Lucas smiles and kisses him. Because he can. Because he wants to. 

  
"I don´t know what that is, to be honest," Eliott says and looks into the cup, then smells it. 

  
Lucas does the same and then he shrugs. "If that won´t kill us, it´s okay I guess." 

  
Eliott laughs. "True. Cheers," and he takes a sip. 

  
Lucas´ eyes catches the boys, as they´re making their way to them, and he drinks all the liquid in one shot, because he needs to be drunk tonight to not care about what they´re saying about him to Eliott. 

  
"Woah, slow down," Eliott says and Lucas-

  
Lucas freezes, the cup falls on the ground from his grip (it´s empty so whatever), he catches his neck with both his hands and wide eyes. 

  
"Lucas?" Eliott asks, confused. 

  
"Ahhh grrrhhh," Lucas makes some wierd noise and he stares at Eliott. "What-what d-did you... what... what was t-that?" he choking out.

  
"Lucas, what´s going on?" Eliott is concerned now and boys are in the kitchen already. 

  
"Lucas? Why are you so red?" Basile asks with frown. 

  
"You good, bro?" says Yann.

  
Arthur turns to Eliott. "What is he doing?"

  
"Grrrahhahhh," Lucas wheezes. Eliott looks absolutely terrified. 

  
"Lucas! What´s happening?" Eliott says, stepping closer to him, hands hovering over Lucas, not knowing where to touch, what to do. 

  
Lucas falls on his knees. Boys are all around him, all of them with worried looks and asking over each other what´s going on and if he´s okay and yeah, Lucas got what he wanted. 

  
He takes his hands off his neck, his expression gets unimpressed as he stands up to his feet again. Boys looks confused with that. 

  
"What just happened?" asks Yann. 

  
"That´s me, choking over your bullshits!" says Lucas, takes the bottle of something to one hand, Eliott´s hand to another and walks out of the room.   
He´s angry, that´s right. He thought he´ll introduce Eliott to his friends and it will be all good and fun and everything, but instead of it... it´s just that his friends tell _everything_ to Eliott, everthing private. Things that supposed to stay just between them, him and his friends. 

  
So he´s taking Eliott to some dark corner to make him forget about all of that. 

  
"Lucas," Eliott says but Lucas doesn´t listen, not here, not now, because he wants Eliott, he wants him, and he needs to find an empty corner to take him. 

  
He opens one door and there´s closet. Not so big, really not. But good enough for the two of them. 

  
Lucas pulls Eliott inside and the door close shut behind them. 

  
"Lucas, seriously, I was scared as hell that you´re gonna die," Eliott says and turns to face him. "I thought that it was the drink I gave you what cause-" Eliott´s words die on his lips when he sees that look in Lucas´ eyes. 

  
Lucas comes closer and closer and Eliott steps backwards until his back are pressed to the wall and Lucas puts both his hands around Eliott´s head. 

  
"Lu-Lucas what-"

  
Lucas kisses him before he can say anything else. He licks his lips and bites to the bottom and Eliott sighs. Lucas kisses the way down under his jaw to his neck and he pull for the collar of Eliott´s shirt to kiss him there. 

  
"Lucas," Eliott moans and cups his face with his hands to bring him closer to his lips again. He kisses him and Lucas´ hands slip down Eliott´s chest, then he starts unfolding Eliott´s belt. Eliott´s breath catches in his throat and when Lucas bites his neck he hisses. 

  
"Fuck, Lucas," his grip on Lucas´ hips tightens. 

  
Lucas is just about to get down on his knees when the door opens and there´s this boy with a girl, looking.... slightly flushed.

  
"Um..." they girl says and her cheeks redden. Lucas stares at them with raised eyebrows, waits for them to leave and close the fucking door behind them. 

  
"Excuse us?" that boy coughs. 

  
"It´s okay," says Lucas. "Close the door behind, thanks," and he´s about to turn back to Eliott, but the boy coughs again. 

  
"Sorry, bro, but this is _my_ house, and I have..." he looks at the girl who giggles "..._something_ to do, so, can you leave?" 

  
"What?" Lucas asks in disbelief. "No, we´re not leaving."

  
"Yeah, you are, I need this place now," the boy says and Lucas get pissed even more. 

  
"Jesus fuck," he turns to Eliott who looks absolutely frustrated. _Same_, thinks Lucas. He kisses him shortly and folds his belt again, then takes his hand and they make their way out. "Thank you very much," he mumbles in grumpy voice. The girl looks Eliott up and down and Lucas notices. "Hey!" he told her and points at that boy next to her. "Look over there. Not here."

  
"You´re so cute when you´re jealous," whispers Eliott to his ear once they´re here, in the crowded living room, and Lucas hears smile in his voice before he looks up at him. He knows he´s jealous. And he knows he´s grumpy. But he would really be rather alone with Eliott. In privacy. Not here. 

  
"You´re just too beautiful for everyone in here," Lucas shrugs and Eliott´s face lighten up with shiny smile. 

  
"Eliott!" someone calls over the room. Both of them looks there and there´s group of people. Boys and girls, together in circle with cups in hands. "Eliott, come here!" the pretty boy calls again. Not as pretty as Eliott, obviously. Noone is even half that pretty like Eliott is. 

  
"Oh my god, there are my classmates," says Eliott and waves at them. "Gonna go say hello. Wanna go with me?" he smiles hopefuly at Lucas, who´s grip on Eliott´s hand tightens. 

  
Yes, Lucas holds Eliott´s hand all the time. He´s not interested in losing him in this place full of dancing drunk bodies, no, thank you very much...

  
"We can go grab some drinks first?" Lucas says it as a question, because they are here for some time by now and didn´t drink anything but the wierd pink thing. 

  
"Okay, go for drink and meet me there, yeah?" says Eliott, kisses his temple and suddenly his hand is gone and Eliott is gone and Lucas stands there, blinks not even twice and he´s standing there alone. 

  
_What the fuck?_

  
He looks over the room and sees Eliott be greeted by that group. And Lucas does not like the way all the girls and even the boys looking at him, like he´s some kind of snack. 

  
Lucas makes his way back to the kitchen. He´s in shock that Eliott left him like this. He´s sad and mad and he´s... he.... he needs tomething to drink. 

  
"Lucas!" the boys are still in the kitchen (Manon and Daphné are gone) and the smell of weed all around them. 

  
_Good. _

  
Lucas looks around, who has the joint. Arthur. So he takes it from him and breathes in deeply, ignoring boys´ looks on him. 

  
"Where´s Eliott?" asks Basile. "I like him."

  
Lucas takes another long hint from the joint and then he pours some vodka to one empty cup he finds at the kitchen counter. 

  
"Lucas? Uh... something happened?" asks Yann, as Lucas drinks the liquid in one shot (yeah, it´s kinda his thing). 

  
"All good," says Lucas. 

  
"What´s going on?" asks Arthur, confused. 

  
"Oh, I don´t know Arthur... maybe just that I brought the boy I´m in love with for you guys, my friends, to meet him, and you just spill all the embarrassing shit about me to him after not as much as one word from him, huh? What about that?" he snaps and drinks another shot. 

  
"We were just joking, Lucas," says Basile and rolls his eyes. 

  
"Joking? Are you kidding me? How could you told him that I was talking about... what was that? Sex positions? Are you fucking serious? That´s not even what I said. Ever!" Lucas has already four cups of vodka in him and he´s not counting. His mind starts to feel a little off the place with that weed and drinking, but whatever. 

  
"Okay yeah, sorry bro, that was a little out of place," says Yann, the only one true of them, apparantely. 

  
Lucas huffs and drinks again. 

  
"Where´s Eliott?" asks Yann then. 

  
Yeah, good question. 

  
"I don´t know, he went to say hi to his friends," Lucas shrugs. 

  
"Um... it´s just that it´s only seven minutes to midnight," says Arthur. 

  
"You should go and find him, Lulu, if you want to kiss him on the New Year," says Basile and yeah, okay, he´s right. For once. 

  
So Lucas goes.

  
He hates it, how crowded this place is, how he´s not feeling Eliott´s hand in his, how people around him are drunk and handy, making out in every corner, when it suppose to be Lucas, who wanted to make out all night. With Eliott.

  
Lucas´ brain feels heavier with every other minute. But it´s almost midnight and he needs to find Eliott. 

  
Where is he? Where is-

  
Oh, there he is. 

  
With some girl. 

  
Pretty. Blonde. And fucking handy. He´s touching Eliott´s arm and grinning at him and her eyes with glitters under them shine like diamonds and Eliott´s giving her all his attention and Lucas hates it. And his head´s spinning. 

  
He takes a few steps forward to come closer and he hears them. 

  
"...never saw you around before, what a waste!" the girl says and her smile is blinding. 

  
"Yeah, never saw you either," Eliott says and he´s smiling. Why is he smiling at her like that?

  
"You know, it´s almost midnight, so, I was wondering... if..." the girl winks at him. She fucking _winks_ at his Eliott. 

  
"Look, Stacy-"

  
"Grace."

  
"Oh, sorry, Grace..." Eliott says, not sounds apologeticaly at all, and Lucas unvillingly chuckles. "There´s this boy somewhere around here with whom I´m in love with," Lucas breath catches. "So I´m sorry, you´re really pretty, but he´s _gorgeous_. And I need to go and find him so I can kiss him on the midnight, you know? And I have like... two minutes? So I have to go," Lucas stares at Eliott´s beautiful face and he´s... he´s absolutely_ in love_ with this amazing boy. And Eliott... Eliott is in love with _him_? 

  
Oh my god. 

  
The smile starts creeping on his face. Then the girl catches Eliott´s arm. 

  
"Oh come on, Eliott," Lucas doesn´t like the way she said his name, like.. like she has any right to say that like this. No. Fuck off. "What are you playing here?" she laughs and Lucas had enough. 

  
"Excuse me?" he says as he steps between her and Eliott, presses his back to Eliott´s chest, feels his sigh of relief. He reaches back and catches Eliott´s hand. Eliott squeezes Lucas´. 

  
"And who are you?" asks the girl (Stacy or whatever her name is), taken aback. 

  
"I suggest you to leave and stop bothering my boyfriend," Lucas feels Eliott´s grip on his hand loosen a little. "We need some space, you know? It´s almost midnight."

  
Tracy or Stacy or whoever looks both of them up and down with drunk sparkly eyes and then she makes a move to leave, but Lucas gets and idea. 

  
"Hey, you know, that the guy over there," Lucas points at Basile, "couldn´t stop talking about how beautiful you are all the fucking night?" 

  
Girl turns around to look at him. "Which one?" 

  
"That one," Lucas points at him again. 

  
"Really?" 

  
"Absolutely." 

  
"Oh.." she says and blushes a little. "That´s really sweet of him."

  
"Yeah, it is." 

  
"Well.... it´s almost midnight so... I´m gonna... go..." she says, looking at Basile. And then she´s finally gone. 

  
Lucas turns to Eliott, who´s looking at him with that wonderful star eyes of his. "Lucas," he whispers. 

  
"Eliott, what did I say? Not let go off of my damn hand!" he says and sighs to Eliott´s neck. 

  
"Lucas," Eliott repeats and cup his face to look him in the eyes. "Boyfriend?" he says with small smile and raised eyebrow. 

  
"What?" Lucas is confused. 

  
"You said I´m your boyfriend? Did I hear that right?" he´s smiling like the sun itself. And Lucas blushes. 

  
Fuck. 

  
"Uh... I-I don´t know what you mean," he says, looking down. 

  
The countdown starts. Poeple yell around them. 

  
"Ten!"

  
"Lucas, look at me," Eliott says softly. 

  
"Nine!"

  
"I just wanted to make her leave..." Lucas says weakly, not convincing at all. 

  
"Eight!"

  
"Is that is?" Eliott smirks. 

  
"Seven!"

  
"I don´t know..." 

  
"Six!"

  
"Lucas, I want that too," says Eliott and Lucas cups Eliott´s face too. 

  
"Five!" 

  
"Want what too?"

  
"Four!"

  
"To be your boyfriend. And you to be mine."

  
"Three!"

  
"Really?" Lucas might cry, seriously. 

  
"Two!"

  
"Yes. I´m in love with you, so fucking much," Eliott says and-

  
"One!"

  
"Happy New Year, elfie boy," says Eliott and presses his lips to Lucas´.

  
All around them people cheering and yelling and kissing and yelling again but Lucas doesn´t give a single fuck about it. Because he´s kissing Eliott - _his boyfriend_ \- on the midnight on the New Year´s eve and he´s happy, he´s so fucking _happy_. 

  
Their smiling so wide that the kissing is impossible after some time and they´re just grinning at each other like crazy. 

  
"I´m in love with you, too," says Lucas and Eliott´s smile widens. Then he leans in to kiss him again. And again, and again. 

  
"Ending my year, feeling like the luckiest person in the world because of you," says Eliott and Lucas kisses him again, deep and long and he´s the happiest he´s ever been. 

  
"Let´s get out of here," says Lucas when both of them are out of breath. 

  
When they´re passing the kitchen, Stacy is there (or Grace or Tracy, whatever), in embrace with Basile. They´re kissing like the end of the world was near. Lucas can´t stop smiling. 

  
On the couch in the living room is Daphné, lying on top of Manon, both of them sleeping. 

  
Once they´re on the street, Lucas takes Eliott´s hand in his and kisses it and Eliott does the same right after, kiss on the back of Lucas´ hand, and Lucas is happy and, yeah, happy new year.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
LOVE YOU.
> 
> tumblr: briallenko


End file.
